The Boy From District One
by Wetstar
Summary: Katniss didn't know his name until after the Games, when she was on her Victory Tour. But he had a life and a story before he died, just like her. And here it is. Marvel's story in the arena.
1. Oh censored

**Okay, so this story is 9 MONTHS in the making, so I hope it's really, really good! XD I actually haven't been writing it for 9 months, only about a week or so. But I have been planning it for 9 months! Yeah, I procrastinate! ;) But it's here now! Right? For those of you that have been waiting for this(*cough*Kate*cough*) I FINALLY MADE IT! :D Aren't you proud of me?! **

** Disclaimer; I don't own anything. **

** HOWEVER!**

** I do own Crystal Ryans, Gem Callows/Ryans, Lynx Ryans, Jewel Ecshawn, Caelum Ecshawn, Orion Westun, and Paris Gergeans. Please don't steal them, since they are my characters.**

** But I don't own anything else!**

I glance over at Crystal. She's sitting on the counter, watching me get ready for the Reaping. "You ready?" I ask.

She gestures at her skirt and blouse. "Ready."

I grin. "It's always weird seeing you in a skirt."

She chucks the bar of soap at me. "Shut up. Just cause training means that I wear shorts all day and it's easier to do stuff in pants the rest of the time doesn't mean I don't like skirts."

I dodge the soap. "Just stating a fact. You don't wear skirts very often."

"Whatever. You almost ready?"

"No. " I go into my bedroom that's connected to the bathroom and look under my bed. "Where'd my shoes go?"

"They're under the couch!"

I run down the stairs, skipping every second one, making enough noise to make Crys yell "Is that you Marv, or has an elephant invaded?"

"Maybe I'm a elephant-human mutt!" I yell back, searching under the couch for my shoes. "Ever thought of that?"

"Explains why you're so tall!"

I laugh and finally manage to find my shoes. "Got them!"

Crys bounces down the stairs, making just as much noise as I did. But being the kind brother I am, I don't say anything. She walks over to me and climbs onto the couch. Before I get the chance to ask what she's doing, Crys reaches up and starts smacking my head.

"Ow! Ow! What're you doing?"

A smack on the head comes with each word. "You. Have. Dust. In. Your. Hair."

"Well that's what happens when you crawl under a dusty couch to get dress shoes!"

Crystal stops smacking me. "Why were they even under there?"

"Guess that's where they got kicked to after the Victory Tour and greeting the victor."

Crys groans. "The victor was a complete idiot! How'd she win?!"

I shrug. "Luck?"

They actually did get kicked there after I fell asleep on the couch after the Victory Tour. Crystal and I had to attend the same idiotic dinner we've had to attend every year. Our mom's a victor, so as her family we have to go to a dinner after the Victory Tour ceremony to meet the new victor. Normally, Crys and I just sit down in a corner somewhere and are thoroughly bored, until the victor's escort notices us and drags them over to find out who we are. Unfortunately, last year's victor was an annoying sixteen year old girl from District 9, who immediately noticed me, and wouldn't stop bugging me all night, exclaiming over how amazing it was that we were the same age, and all sorts of annoying things. And all night I could hear and see Crys laughing her nine-year-old head off. By the time I got home, I was too exhausted to climb up the stairs to my bedroom, so I just crashed on the couch.

My now ten-year-old sister hands my now-seventeen-year-old self the shoes that I dropped when she was whacking me. "Better get them on. We have to leave soon."

Crystal watches me carefully as I lace up my shoes. "You won't volunteer? Right Marvel?"

I look up at her. She's chewing on her lip, one of her nervous habits. She's actually really worried about this.

"Of course not Crys. And if I'm reaped, there's a volunteer almost every year. And I don't plan on being that volunteer."

Crystal gives me a small smile and knocks on the table. "Knock on wood."

I smile and knock on the table as well. "Knock on wood."

It's time to head to the town square. I take Crys' hand and head outside. The Victors' Village is empty. All the victors go to the square before everyone else, and thankfully, Lynx is off somewhere, doing who cares what.

Once we reach the sign in area, it's time for me and Crystal to split up. She throws her arms around me in a hug. "I'll see you after the Reaping. Promise?"

I hug her back. "Promise."

Crys gives me a small nod before heading off to join the rest of the District One citizens that aren't eligible for the Reaping. Those lucky people.

The lady at the desk hold out her hand. "Next."

I hold out my hand and she grabs it and pricks it with a metal device that beeps and shows in green letters; _Ryans, Marvel. 17/YO._

"Next," she says, and I take this as my cue to continue into the roped area.

Once I reach the seventeen year old boy section, I look around for my best friend Orion. I spot him quickly enough. No one could miss the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy waving his arms in the air.

"Hey Orion. Not nervous?" I ask once I reach him.

He laughs. "When is Orion Westun ever nervous for the Reaping?"

I grin at him. "Never. Cause he's an idiot."

Orion smacks the back of my head lightly. "Shut up Ryans!"

I pretend to be hurt. "Ow, that hurt a lot!"

He laughs lightly. "I know you're joking Marv, cause I know you get worse at home!" He sobers up almost instantly. "Oops!"

I glare at him. "Shut up, I told you not to let anyone find out!"

Here's the story behind what Orion meant. My father, Lynx, has beaten me since I was six. I guess what started it was my fault, but not all the times since then. Most of the time he hits me just because he feels like it. It all started on my first day of training at the Academy. The Academy is where we learn different survival techniques to use in the Games. One of these survival techniques is how to kill. Six-year-old me wasn't too crazy about the idea of killing other human being, and refused to do the training. The trainers told my parents, and when I got home, Lynx smacked me clear across the face. Hard enough so that I went crashing to the ground with a huge red mark on my face. It only got worse from there on. Now he uses knives and other things on me, besides just his hands on feet. I currently have bruises and scars of all sizes over my body. The worst being my back, which is covered by one giant bruise and a long scar that goes from one shoulder to the opposite hip bone. Luckily, none of these of visible. Lynx knows what he's doing, and never gives us visible bruises any time near the Reaping. Oh, did I forget to mention he hits Crystal too? But I make sure I protect her as much as I can. I have been since Day 1.

_~4 years ago~ _

_ "Marv, I'm scared. What's Dad gonna say when he finds out I don't wanna train?" My six-year-old sister looks up at me, blue eyes wide._

_ I smile at her. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it." But I'm really thinking _Lynx is going to be pissed...

_ We get home and Mom and Lynx are there waiting for us. Mom gives us a small smile, and I think _She's proud. She's proud her children don't want to train for the Games she was forced into._ Lynx on the other hand, looks furious._

_ "What the hell is this?!" he yells as soon as the door's closed behind us. Don't want the other victors to find out, do we Lynx? "Neither of my children want to train?!" he continues. "Don't you want to bring honor to your district?! To your family?!"_

_ Crystal starts trembling. She's seen him mad before, but never at her. "I-I don't wanna kill people Dad..."_

_ "Oh, little Crystal thinks she's got a choice, does she? Guess what bitch, you don't!"_

_ My eyes widen and Crystal takes a step closer to me. I didn't think he would call her that. _

_ Lynx keeps yelling at Crys. "Well?! Have you gone mute?! Answer me!" _

_ Crystal's so terrified though, that she doesn't answer. Lynx raises his hand to slap her. But as his hand comes down, I jump between them and take the full force of the slap myself. Mom gasps and Crys screams. Lynx looks even angrier though and grabs me by my shirt and flings me across the room. I crash into the opposite wall, permanently denting it. I fall to the ground and look at Crystal. "RUN!"_

_ She does what I said, racing out of the house immediately. I turn my gaze to Lynx, whose looking furious and is starting to reach for a knife._

_~Present Day~_

Since then, I've protected Crys in every way I can, but I can't protect her from everything. Sometimes I'm just not fast enough. 

Orion waves his hand in front of my face. "Marv? You okay?"

"Wha? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, you just completely spaced out there man. Sorry, guess I shouldn't have mentioned your dad."

I shake my head. "Nah, it's fine."

Orion grins teasingly. "Ah, Marvel Ryans, you're so forgiving."

I laugh and punch his arm gently. "Shut up!"

Orion raises his eyebrows. "Ecshawn's looking at you again."

I look over my shoulder at the seventeen-year-old girls section. More specifically, at Jewel Ecshawn, my ex-girlfriend. We broke up about five months ago, after dating nearly seven months. The reason? Her dad finally found out, and forced her to break up with me. The thing about Caelum Ecshawn, is that he wanted to volunteer years ago, but couldn't because someone else volunteered first and he now hates all victors and victors' kids. It's stupid, but what else do you expect from Caelum? Jewel's now looking at me, silently asking me for forgiveness like she has so many times before. The thing is, I _have _forgiven her. I just don't really want to talk to her that much.

Paris Gergeans, our Capitol escort, bounces to the microphone. "Hello District One!" he beams at us. "Are we all ready for the Reaping?"

I almost go deaf from the cheers that come from the crowd. Sometimes I feel repulse for my own District. And other times I remember, they're just trying to protect us, and if pretending to love the Games is what it takes to protect us, pretending to love the Games is what they'll do.

Paris' beam widens. "Well, I'll be back here soon! For now, here's your mayor, Mayor York!"

We cheer again, and Mayor York takes over for Paris. He does his usual reading of the history of the Hunger Games, and lists all our past victors. When he reaches _Gem Callows_, Orion elbows me in the ribs. I grin back, and glance at Mom, sitting on stage with the rest of the victors. She's staring at her hands, like she does every year at this point. I know she's thinking of her Games, and will probably have nightmares. And Crys and I will do what we can to help. Like we do every year.

Paris takes over from Mayor York as quickly as he can. He squeals into the microphone, nearly bursting my eardrums from the high-pitched noise, "Let's start with the girls, shall we?!"

He practically bounces over to the glass Reaping ball and reaches in, grabbing the first paper his hand touches. Paris comes back to the microphone again and says, "Moon Farlin."

"I volunteer!" The voice rings across the square before Moon gets the chance to move. Paris squeals again. "A volunteer! Come on up dear!"

A girl the same age as me, with blonde hair and green eyes steps out of the crowd. I recognize her from the Academy. Her name's Glimmer, or something like that. She walks up to join Paris on stage.

Paris looks ready to burst from excitement, even though there's almost always volunteers. "What's your name dear?!"

"Glimmer Tyri," she says, with a toss of her hair. I can picture the Capitol men drooling over her.

Paris beams at her. "Wonderful! Now, let's pick your district partner, shall we?"

Glimmer smiles and nods, and Paris bounces over to the second glass Reaping bowl. He reaches deep in and pulls out a paper, before bouncing back to the microphone.

"Marvel Ryans!" _Fuck._


	2. Come home

**Sorry for the wait! This is a really sad chapter, and it took me a while to write!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own THG. I do own any characters you don't recognize, except to Hyaline, Sheen and Garnet, who belong to Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful. Thanks for letting me use them Kate! :D**

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening. I promised Crys. I promised her it wouldn't be me. I promised her, and I always keep my promises. _I glance to my right, to Orion, just to make sure that this is really happening and that I didn't just imagine the whole thing. But my best friend's face, that was cheerful and grinning a minute ago, is now shocked and horrified, and staring right back at me. I swallow hard. _What are you freaking out about, Ryans? There's going to be a volunteer in a minute. There always is. _I force my face into a calm expression and force my legs to walk me out of the seventeen year old section. _Remember, volunteer is coming in a minute, so just put on a good show until then. They'll volunteer. They always do. Why wouldn't they? _

I start walking up towards the stage, somehow managing to stay calm. I glance up at the victors, the faces of people I've known for years. Cashmere and Gloss. If there's no volunteer, one of them will be my mentor. They both seem to be so shocked, like they can't believe that this is actually happening. _Join the club. _Lace and Hematite. Lace doesn't seem too shocked, glaring at Paris like she already expected it, while Hematite is staring down at me like he still doesn't believe that my name was the one read out, like it was someone else and I just decided to walk towards the stage for no reason. Garnet and Sheen. Garnet looks like she's debating between crying and punching Paris, while Sheen's just staring at me in complete and utter shock. Hyaline. She looks horrified and like she's contemplating murdering Paris. But worse than all of these combined is Mom. She's looked up from her hands, eyes wide and starting to fill with tears. _She doesn't want you to go through it. _Her eyes watch me as I walk on stage and take my spot next to Paris and Glimmer. _Stay calm, stay calm. _

"Any volunteers?" Paris asks. _Come on, now's your time. Where are you? _But there's no one. No one volunteers.

My eyes scan the crowd, desperately searching for hers. I finally find them. Blue eyes watching me from underneath a few stray locks of light brown hair. _I'm so, so sorry. _I was supposed to look after her until I was eighteen and got a job. Then I could take her away to somewhere safe. But now I'm going to die. _No! I'll win! I have to!_

Paris nods at the crowd, smiling widely. "Alright then! Your District One tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games; Glimmer Tyri and Marvel Ryans!"

He ushers us into the Justice Building, and into separate rooms. As soon as the door's closed behind me, I start pacing the room. _How did this happen? Why didn't anyone volunteer? I'm going to die. You're not going to die, you're going to win, you have to win. But could I actually kill someone? Of course you could. You're trained. Just make it quick. And it's them or you. Kill or be killed. No time for selflessness anymore. _

The door slams open and Crystal comes running in, past the Peacekeepers who try to stop her but finally just close the door again, grumbling "Five minutes."

Crys flings her arms around my waist. "You have to win! I don't care how many people you kill, you have to come home!"

I fight back tears. "Of course I will, Crys. I promise I'll come back."

Crys takes a step back, blinking back tears as well. She reaches under the neck of her shirt and pulls out her necklace. She unclasps it and hands it to me. It's a fairly simple necklace. A silver chain with a crystal hanging on it. I had gotten it for Crystal for her tenth birthday about a month ago, and she's worn it every day since. "For your token."

I glance up from the necklace to her. "Your necklace? Crys..."

She shoves it into my hand, a few tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Take it. To remember me. To remind you what you're fighting for."

I put on the necklace and slip it under my shirt. "Of course I won't forget. Can you listen to me very carefully for a minute Crystal?"

She nods. She knows at once that this is serious, because I only call her Crystal when it is.

"You have to fight back. There's a good chance that I'm not going to be the one coming back, and you won't have me looking out for you anymore. Whatever happens, fight back. You have to. Can you promise me that?"

Crys stares at me, tears running down her face. "Yes, but you have to come back. You have to."

I nod. "I'll try my best Crys. I promise."

She wraps her arms around me again. "You have to. I need you. You're my brother, you can't die."

I swallow hard. _This isn't fair. Why do I have to leave her? _"I'll try to come back, I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She nods hesitantly. "Okay. Good. You're coming back then. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Knock on wood." I knock on the nearby table.

She wipes away a few of her tears and knocks on the table as well. "Knock on wood."

"I'll come back home. I promise."

Crystal nods, still crying. "If you can get a spear, you could win."

I nod. "Yeah, and there's almost always spears at the Cornucopia. See? I can come back. I can fight. Maybe I can win this."

She hugs me tightly. "You have to win this. You _have _to."

I hug her back. "Of course I will."

The door opens and Mom and Lynx come in. Mom looks just as upset as she did on the stage, and Lynx looks bored. "About time you did something useful."

I push down the building anger inside of me. He'll most likely never see me again, and that's all he has to say? "Thanks Lynx, glad I've finally made you proud."

Lynx scowls at me. "And yet you still haven't learned respect."

I scowl right back. "You never acted like a father to me. Blood does not determine whether I call you 'Dad' or not."

"You're not actually as smart as you think you are." Lynx rolls his eyes. "Good luck surviving the Hunger Games." Then he leaves.

Mom looks at me sadly. "I wish you two had gotten along better. But don't mind him. He really will miss you..."

"Sure he will."

"He will..." Mom looks so sad, I decide to just go along with it.

"Okay. I'll try and win. I will. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Mom nods. "You can win this. I know you can." She pulls me into a hug, and I feel like a little kid again. Warm, safe and protected. I'm not any of those anymore.

"I'll try. I'll use some of your strategies. They helped you. Maybe they can help me as well."

She nods again. "That should work. I tried to switch with Cashmere or Gloss, but they thought it would be too hard for me..."

"It's fine. I'll miss you."

The Peacekeeper opens the door. "Time's up."

Mom gives me a final hug. "Look after yourself. I love you." Then she's gone.

Crystal stares up at me, still crying. "I'll miss you Marv. Please come back." She throws her arms around me one last time and I hug her back quickly, before the Peacekeeper starts to walk in and I quickly let go.

The door closes behind Crys, but opens again a few seconds later. Orion looks half angry, half horrified. He closes the door behind him, and walks over to me. "It was rigged," he says quietly.

"What?"

"The Reaping. It was rigged so your name would be drawn. You're a victor's kid, it's bonus entertainment," he explains.

I swallow hard. "Shit. That's not good."

"No, it's not," Orion shakes his head. "But that doesn't make a difference. You're going to win this and come home, okay?"

I nod. "Of course I will. I stand a good chance don't I?"

Orion smiles slightly, the anger in his blue eyes changing to amusement. "Yeah, you're fairly decent."

I whack his arm. "I'm serious. But... If I don't make it back..."

He shakes his head. "Don't talk like that."

"No! I may be a Career, but I'm still one in twenty-four. If I don't come back, look after Crys, okay?"

Orion holds my gaze for a minute, before nodding. "Alright. No matter what, I'll make sure she's safe."

"Thank you..."

We spend the last few minutes, talking about all the good times we've had, trying to relieve some of the tension. I'm going to miss my best friend, I know that for sure.

It's time to go, and Orion puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?"

I nod. "Deal."

He gives me a small smile. "Good. Bye Marv."

I smile back. "Bye Orionis."

He shakes his head. "Orion. It's Orion."

I grin at him. He rolls his eyes. "Bye Marv."

He leaves, and I turn around and stare out the window. District One's always been a nice place to live. I just hope I get to see it again.

The door opens again, and I turn around to see who's next. Hyaline, Sheen and Garnet. Garnet pulls me into a hug, and I hug her back. She takes a seat on the couch beside Sheen, who looks like he has no clue what to say. Hy paces, looking like she's ready to punch someone.

"Orion thinks it was rigged," I say quietly. "More entertainment value."

Hy nods. "There's no way that was chance."

"I can't believe it..." Sheen says, shaking his head.

I try to keep my voice as emotionless as possible. "It happens..."

Hy looks angrier than I've ever seen her. "No it doesn't! I shouldn't, anyways..."

I shrug. "It doesn't matter now. I'm in the Games."

Hy doesn't reply.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then..." I stare down at my feet.

"You can make it back, Marv," Sheen tells me, and Garnet nods in agreement.

"I hope so..."

They nod. "It's been nice knowing you..." I say. It feels like I've been saying the same thing to every person who's come to say goodbye to me.

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Garnet looks upset.

"Well it has! I'm one in twenty-four, I could still die, I might as well face the facts!" I snap back.

Garnet stares at the ground, while Hy continues to pace, as if the more she paces, the more likely it is that she'll find a way out of this. Finally, Sheen says, "Then... It's been nice knowing you too..."

"I'll see you in a few weeks?" I say hesitantly.

Sheen nods. "A few weeks."

Hy surprises us all by hugging me first. She's not a big hugger. "Come home."

"Okay," I say, hugging her back.

Sheen and Garnet hug me next, and I hug them back. Sheen nods. "See you."

I nod back. "See you."

Garnet lets go of me. "Bye Marvel."

"Bye..."

They leave, and I go back to staring out the window at District One, waiting for Paris to come and tell me that it's time to go.


End file.
